1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to servicing oil system. More particularly, the present invention relates to method and apparatus for cleaning engine oil systems.
2. Related Art
It is well known that an internal combustion engine accumulates oil sludge and debris in the oil passageways of the vehicle engine through normal use. The accumulated oil sludge and debris can form hardened oil and hydrocarbon deposits on the walls of the oil passageways in the vehicle engine. These hardened oil and hydrocarbon deposits restrict oil flow through the engine and thus shorten the vehicle engine""s life. Therefore, it is desirable to periodically clean the engine""s oil passageways to maintain proper oil flow throughout the engine and thereby prevent unnecessary shortening of the vehicle engine""s life.
Typically, contaminated oil is removed from a vehicle engine by draining the contaminated oil out of the vehicle engine and replacing it with fresh oil during regularly scheduled vehicle engine maintenance. Although contaminated oil can be drained out of the vehicle engine, oil sludge and debris that can clog the vehicle engine""s oil passageways are not so easily removed. The removal of the oil sludge and debris typically requires a cleaning solution to circulate through the vehicle engine""s oil passageways to dissolve the oil and sludge debris.
One method for removing oil sludge and debris from the vehicle engine utilized by conventional engine oil system cleaning machines involves circulating a cleaning solution through the vehicle engine oil lubrication system while the vehicle engine is running. However, such conventional engine oil system cleaning machines typically require an operator to use valuable service time to determine, measure, and dispense the correct amount of cleaning solution required for a particular vehicle engine. Also, the conventional engine oil system cleaning machines require the operator to continuously monitor the vehicle engine oil pressure to prevent a drop in engine oil pressure from damaging the vehicle engine.
After the cleaning cycle of a conventional engine oil cleaning machine is over, the contaminated oil and sludge are typically removed from the vehicle engine by allowing the contaminated oil and sludge to drain out of the vehicle engine drain hole. However, after the contaminated oil and sludge has drain out of the vehicle engine drain hole, residual sludge remains in the vehicle engine oil system.
One conventional method of removing residual sludge from the vehicle engine utilizes pressurized air, which can be injected into the vehicle engine oil system by an operator. However, the pressure of the air that is injected into the vehicle engine oil system must be carefully controlled to avoid damaging the vehicle engine oil system. Further, the pressurized air can also damage the vehicle engine oil system if the pressurized air is injected into the vehicle engine oil system for an excessive amount of time. Additionally, a service shop air source must be available to provide the pressurized air. However, utilizing pressurized air from the service shop air source makes the conventional engine oil cleaning system non-portable.
Thus, there is an intense need for cost-effective and efficient vehicle engine oil cleaning systems and cleaning methods that can overcome the disadvantages of the conventional cleaning systems and methods, and that can safely purge the vehicle engine oil system of residual oil sludge.
The present invention is directed to apparatus and method for servicing engine oil systems. More specifically, the invention provides a cleaning system for cleaning an engine oil system and safely purging the engine oil system of residual oil sludge.
An exemplary cleaning apparatus for cleaning a system having a first fluid is provided, wherein the apparatus comprises a second fluid entering the system and cycling in the system with the first fluid for a predetermined period of time. The cleaning apparatus also comprises an air compressor and an air storage tank. The air compressor is capable of compressing air into air storage tank, and air storage tank is capable of delivering air to the system for purging the first and second fluids from the system after the predetermined period of time has expired. The cleaning apparatus further comprises an air regulator capable of regulating pressure of the air delivered to the system.
The cleaning apparatus may also comprise an air pressure shutoff switch capable of shutting off the air compressor when the air pressure reaches a predetermined level. The cleaning apparatus may further comprise an air pressure gauge coupled to the air compressor, the air pressure gauge capable of measuring the air pressure. The cleaning apparatus may further comprise a timed air release control controlling an air release solenoid, the air release solenoid capable of receiving air from the air storage tank and delivering the air to the system.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent with further reference to the drawings and specification, which follow. It is intended that all such additional systems, features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.